Une idée insupportable
by lasurvolte
Summary: [spoil s03 ep20] Derek pense à Stiles, à ce qu'il a dit à Chris en frisson, à la façon dont il l'a dit et à ce que Chris lui a répondu. Il y pense et son imagination lui joue des tours. Sterek hyper léger tout doux à voir entre les lignes ...


**Titre :** Une idée insupportable

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek ou pas

**Prompt :** Rappelle-toi que c'est juste dans ta tête

**Note : spoil saison 3 épisode 20**

* * *

Derek ne supportait pas cette idée. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait l'impression que du plomb se mettait à couler dans ses veines. Il avait du mal à respirer en l'énonçant à haute voix et s'il n'avait pas été un grand méchant loup grognon il aurait sans doute pu pleurer à l'idée que ça arrive.

Qu'ils allaient peut-être tuer Stiles, parce qu'il n'était pas Stiles, parce qu'il était le Nogitsune. Chris lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas de remord de le tuer s'il était le Nogitsune, et sans doute que Derek pourrait le tuer lui aussi.

Mais perdre Stiles lui serait insupportable.

Pourquoi est ce que tout à coup c'était aussi important pour lui ? Même perdre Jenn n'avait presque pas eu d'impact sur lui.

D'autant plus que tout cela se passait juste dans sa tête. Stiles n'était pas encore totalement le Nogitsune, et surtout il était encore toujours vivant. Quel intérêt de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait arriver mais pas forcément ?

Pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi mal d'imaginer Stiles mort ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il le voyait tomber dans ses bras, à lui ?

Son imagination l'entrainant malgré lui, il l'entendait lui dire _« tu m'as manqué Derek »_, juste avant de mourir.

D'accord, il accepterait que Stiles lui dise qu'il lui avait manqué, mais pas qu'il meurt ensuite. Pourquoi est ce que son cerveau le torturait ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait qu'il imagine le pire ?

Parce que peut-être ils n'auraient pas de chance cette fois-ci. Peut-être que le Nogitsune gagnerait et qu'il faudrait le tuer. Lui et son réceptacle.

Lui et Stiles.

Et que Chris n'hésiterait pas.

Derek aurait voulu que Chris hésite, il aurait voulu que ça le blesse et que ça lui fasse mal. Mais Chris n'éprouvait aucun attachement particulier pour Stiles. Il le voyait comme un humain, certes, donc il éviterait de lui faire du mal s'il le pouvait. Mais s'il était persuadé que l'humain était totalement possédé, il le tuerait et tant pis.

Et Derek avait eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait. Que la douleur lui remontait dans la gorge et faisait remonter un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Il aurait pu pleurer s'il ne s'était pas enfoncé ses griffes de loup garou dans la main pour se retenir. _Rappelle toi juste que c'est dans ta tête_, se soufflait-il encore et encore à lui-même.

Dans sa tête et dans son cœur aussi sans doute. Stiles. Le maigrichon faiblard Stiles, avec cette bonne odeur qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe et réussi à repérer même en jour de grand vent. Qu'il n'avait même pas revu depuis qu'il était rentré alors qu'il était au cœur de tous les nouveaux ennuies survenus à Beacon Hill.

Derek se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi stupide pour aimer un tel gosse, mais c'était pourtant évident qu'il l'aimait. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il senti aussi mal ? Pourquoi réussirait-il aussi peu à cacher ses émotions ? Pourquoi est ce que sa respiration l'avait trahis quand il avait demandé à Chris si… S'il éprouverait des remords en tuant Stiles ?

Il l'aimait voilà tout. Et peut-être que Stiles allait mourir…

Et il se torturait, dans sa prison, dans sa tête, et il espérait que cela n'arriverait pas. Il l'espérait et le souhaitait de toutes ses forces, pas sûr de supporter de perdre encore quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Et Stiles loin de se douter des sentiments de Derek pour lui, avait cessé de combattre le Nogitsune. Lui avait laissé la place.

Parce qu'il avait couché avec Malia, parce que peut-être qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Oliver lui fasse du mal.

Et qu'il l'aime ou pas, il aurait laissé la place au Nogitsune parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté que quelqu'un souffre à cause de lui.

Alors que maintenant tout le monde allait souffrir quand même.

Il espérait que Morell l'empoisonnerait comme elle l'avait promis, il ne le regretterait plus. Parce qu'il était trop tard maintenant…

Derek espérait vraiment qu'ils trouveraient une solution, ils en trouveraient sûrement une n'est ce pas ? Une où Stiles allait s'en sortir vivant et entier ?

Une où le Nogitsune serait le perdant.

Et il espérait, espérait, espérait, parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que ça. L'espoir.

Fin.

L'autatrice : vu la réaction de Derek dans la prison dans l'épisode 20, je suis dorénavant persuadé qu'il l'aime. Il a jamais réagit ainsi pour quelqu'un même pas pour Scott qu'il adore. Il est au bord des larmes le titi, ça se voit qu'il l'aime qu'il a pas envie que Chris le tue.


End file.
